


The Falling Within

by Psycho_Break13



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Crush, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, POV Third Person, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycho_Break13/pseuds/Psycho_Break13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts off in the beginning when Joseph and Sebastian became partners in the Krimson City Police.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Joseph was a bit nervous transfering to a new station. It's just like arriving at a new school and Joseph was the new detective at the police station. Having a new partner is the main point of his nervous breakdown. He was pacing back and forth in his bedroom he was thinking;  _What if I make a bad first impression? What if I'm not as prestige as him?_ Just stupid thoughts ran through his head. He stopped pacing around and headed towards the front door and as he was going to open the door, "Just be yourself.." he said letting a sigh go. He grabbed his coat and left to the station.

As he was driving, 10 minutes out from reaching the station. The thoughts came back, they kept coming. He felt drips of sweat coming down. Nevertheless, he arrived at the station, he sat in his car for a bit thinking of what he's going to say to his new partner. Joesph took one last sigh and got out of his car and grabbed a box filled with his ownings that will be placed on his desk. When he walked in he was greeted by many officers, Joseph made his way into the Chiefs' office.

"Good morning, Joseph. And welcome!" She said with delight as she reached out her hand to greet Joseph.

"Good morning Chief, pleasure to be here!" Joseph said with nervousness.

"Lets go meet your new partner and office"

She made her way from behind her desk to her office door, Joseph scurried over to the door and held it open, she smiled and nodded in her way of saying thanks. They made their way to Josephs' new office. 

"Sebastian, meet your new partner Joseph Oda. Joseph this is Sebastian Castellanos."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Sebastian looked at him with a smile and chuckled as he stood up from his chair and he held out his hand. 

"Pleasures all mine, please call me Seb."

"Okay, Seb it is!" Joseph said nervously.

"You two have a great day!" The chief said with pleasure and left the room.

Joseph saw an open desk. "So, I'm guessing this is my desk?" Sebastian look at him. "Thats the only desk that's here, right?" Sebastian said with a smirk on his face. "Oh, right" Joseph said with apprehensiveness. Joseph place his things on his desk, he slowly started to decorate his desk.

"When was this taken?" Sebastian stood up and spoke with curiosity "Oh, yeah thats me when I graduated from the Police Academy." Joseph picked up the picture and looked at it and slightly smiled.

"When did Joseph graduate from the police academy?"

"About three years ago." 

"You must be a pretty damn good detective, then I shouldn't be worried." Sebastian made direct eye contact at Joseph.

"We need a new nickname for you, your name seems to casual...." Sebastian put in some thought and finally came up with a nickname, "Has anyone called you Jojo?" Joseph looked at him werid, "No?" He said. Sebastian lifted his arms and put both if them behind his head and his feet on Jojos' desk, "I'll be the first then.." Joseph went back to what he was doing. 

He let those thoughts slowly drift away and continued on the situation with deciding on his nickname. Joseph laughed as he thought about it and adjusted his glasses. "Jojo, it is then" and smiles, as he's continuing to decorate his desk. Sebatian took time off to look at Joseph decorate his desk, asking Who, what, when, where questions. Joseph found it very obnoxious, Sebastian asking questions.

"So, I see you have no sense of what personal space is, or do you just like asking ALOT of questions?" Joseph spoke pleasantly.

"I'm just curious about you Jojo, calm down" Sebatian raising his palms up.

"Enough about me, tell me about you, Seb?" Joseph said stopping to look at Sebatian. "We'll save this 'get to know you' session for later"

"Alright, Get back to what whatever you were doing. And stop distracting me." Sebatian turning around to complete his paperwork. Both of them hardly said a word to each other its quiet and peaceful. Hours passed by and it was time to head home, Joseph stood up and grabbed his coat, Sebastian did the same thing. It was 10:00 at night, Joseph couldn't wait to get some sleep. Joseph headed down the hallway to the elevator, walked in and heard some one running down the hallway and stopped the doors from closing. 

"Whew, made it! Thanks for holding the door, very polite of you." He said breathlessly. "Sorry, I thought you would be taking a bit longer, honestly" He replied apologetically.

The ride down was quiet but, for Joseph that was perfectly fine with him. He always thought conversations with Sebastian always go down in failure. Half way until they hit ground floor, Sebastian broke the silence.

"Where's home for you, Jojo? Sebastian said looking at Joseph, but he didn't make eye contact. "Um.. Red leaf plaza, Apartment 24B" That's an usually question coming from Seb, Joseph thought. "Oh shit, we live like right down the hallway from each other, this must be fate calling Jojo" Sebatian said patting Josephs shoulder.They finally arrived on ground floor, they walked out and headed outside. 

 "I'll race you home!" Joseph said running toward his car and throwing his stuff in backseat. Sebastian ran toward his, Joseph already turning his car on and reversing. Sebastian already past him. Joseph didn't know he was a skilled driver. They repeatedly passed each other, Sebastian almost getting pulled over. Joesph already made it back first and then Sebastian. 

"Joseph is the winner! Ahh" He chanted, making unrealistic crowd chants.

"Oh, save it Joseph! I'll get you next time!" He pushes Joseph lightly. Sebastian stood in one place and looked up in sky. "Are you coming inside?"

"No, I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Joseph stayed a bit to see Sebastian pull out a pack of cigarettes and he lit one up and let a cloud of smoke go. 

"Well, goodnight Seb!" Joseph shouted.

"Goodnight to you too, Jojo" He replied back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yeah. Uhh, please leave kudos if you liked it.


	2. Here's to the Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian stepped forward as he was doing so Joseph was just looking at him with confusion. "Don't move!"

"BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEEP!" Was the sound Joseph woke to. For sure he was too anxious to get up. He was slapping the desk simultaneously trying to find the alarm clock button. "God dammit!" Joseph had to get up to actually find the button with his eyes. Yawning and rubbing eyes was the first thing he did. Joseph got up dragging his legs toward the restroom door while he itched his waist. He licked his dry lips and wondered over to the sink. Looking at his reflection with disgust, he turned on the sink and threw a handful of cold water into his face to wake himself up.

"Another day of work" he said sighing the words. Joseph tilted his head to crack his pale neck and undressed to get into the shower. A few minutes later, Joseph was getting dressed, throwing on a pair of dress pants, a white dress shirt, a red tie, and his vest. Looking in the mirror one last time, adjusting his vest and glasses. Joseph made his way out into the hallway, he walked down the narrow pathway. By the time he entered the elevator, he glanced at Sebastian as he busted open his door. Sebastian heard the elevator doors open and ran toward them.

"Hey Jojo, Hold up!" Joseph held the doors from closing, luckily Sebastian made in on time before Josephs hands gave out.

"Morning, Seb" Joseph had his trench coat in one hand and leather gloves on both hands.

"Good morning, Jojo" Sebastian smiled at the rim of his coffee cup.

"Since were both heading to the station, do you want to take the same car. It can cost us some time"

"Alright, that's fine with me.."The elevator doors opened and the two walked out. Sebastian and Joseph were indecisive on who's car they should take.

"We should take my car.." They voiced together and laughed.

"I think we should take my car" Joseph peeked into Sebastians car and saw a lot of trash and left over take out boxes. "Are you kidding me it looks like a rat's house?!" Joseph tried to hold back his laugh and tired not upset Sebastian. He peered into Josephs car and saw no trash but a bunch of boxes. "What about you! You know they have a people that can deal with hoarders, Jojo they can help you.." Sebastian placed his hand on his shoulder and busted out laughing. "I'm sorry I couldn't hold it in, you gotta admit that was pretty funny" 

"Your full of shit you know that Seb?" Joseph couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Well, I guess we are going to settle this the hard way.." Sebastian placed his coffee cup on the hood of his car.

Joseph placed his coat in his car on the drivers seat. "Okay, I haven't fought in a...."Joseph was interrupted by Sebastian laughing.

"Whoa Jojo, I meant rock paper scissors, besides I don't want you coming into work with a black eye." Sebastian held his hand out in rock paper scissors position.

"Right, I knew that. On three One..Two..THREE!" the sound of their fists hitting their palms meant that this was serious.

Sebastian landed on scissors and Joseph landed on rock.

"Winner!" Joseph raised his hands in the air, his shirt went up in a little you could see his hip bone lines. "Fuck you, Jojo. Just get in the damn car" Sebastian nudged his chest.

**_______________**

Joseph seated himself in his desk with a window nearby that overlooked the streets, filled with a sea of people with nameless faces.  _Its such a beautiful day._  Joseph continued to work on paperwork. It was stressing to him, Sebastian walked in and Sat down at his desk not giving his partner a glance. A little after, Sebastian turned around.

"Hey Jojo, remember I said that we should save that 'get to know you' session for later?" Sebastian had his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together.

"Yes" Joseph didn't make eye contact at Sebastian, he continued to work.

"We'll I could use a drink after work, what do you say?" Joseph turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, that's sounds like fun, I think" Sebastian clapped his hands together so loud, it made Joseph jump a little. "Its settled!" 

Time passed very slowly, it was seconds, minutes, then came hours. 7:45 was when they both clocked out. Joseph wasn't sure what bar to go to, so Sebastian drove to one of his favorite bars. When they walked in Joseph felt a breeze of cold air upon his pale skin. Sebastian patted his partners shoulder, Joseph felt like he was the odd one out. Surprisingly, Sebastian fit right in. He was a bit terrified and nervous. Joseph made his way to the bar and seated himself on a old chair. When he sat, it made a  _creeeeeek!_ But, he decided to sit anyway.

"I'll have two bottles of Bud Light!" Sebastian signaled his hand toward the bartender.

"So Jojo, what's your story?" The beers finally came, Sebastian took one for himself. Joseph took the other. "I was born on November 23, 1982. Raised in Canada with two sisters and one brother, I can say I come from a big family" Joseph smiled and took a sip of his beer. "Were you ever bullied?" Sebastian asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, I was jumped once or twice. Of course by jocks, those assholes." Joseph drank what was left in his bottle.

"Shit, dude. Did you walk away with any damage?" Sebastian placed his hand on his knee. 

"A broken collarbone" Joseph raised his hand to signify 'another beer' 

"The fuck, really?" He looked at the ground and sipped his beer. Deep down he wished he met Joseph back in High School, to teach those fuckers a lesson.

"Enough, about me. What 'bout you?" Joseph locked eyes with Sebastian.

"Well.." he sighed. "I was born on January 2, 1977 and raised here" as he finished up his last word, he spread out both arms, one holding a bottle. 

"Wow, how was it like growing up?" Sebastian finished his first bottle.

"Well, my mom died when I was about 5, from cancer" 

"I'm so s-" Sebastian stopped him by raising a hand up. 

"I've enough of that to last a lifetime" Joseph can obvious see that Sebastian was only draining his sorrows and emotions away. "My dad was always drinking, always abusing me for no god damn reason. That son of a bitch!" Joseph was getting a bit worried Sebastian was already on his fifth bottle, when he was only on number two, still. But, he didn't let that feeling get in the way of a good time.

"I got married a couple of years ago, had a kid, a wife. My life was perfect, until my little girl died in a fire and my wife left me."

"Oh, I'm s-" Joseph stopped himself from saying the 's' word.

"Okay, we can both say we had shitty points in life.." Joseph raised his now third and Sebastian raised his seventh bottle.

"Here's to the good times!" They both slammed their glasses together. Josephs glass broke and the beer split everywhere, on the ground, chair, and his pants. Sebastian was drunk as he'll.

"Shit, sorry dude. Here let me help you." He grabbed a couple of napkins and starred whipping his pants. "I-I got it but thanks anyway" Joseph stated whipping his pants and around his crotch. 

Sebastian started laughing, "Your hand his bleeding pretty bad, dude" Joseph looked down at his right hand, blood was flowing down his arm like a stream. 

" _Fuck!_ " Joseph never seen so much blood ooze out of him before. Joseph fell over and nailed the ground. Sebastian got of his seat and grabbed his head and held it. 

"Joseph! Some on call an ambulance." he looked around, the bartender already on it.

 

**________________**

 

Joseph woke all of a sudden to the smell of gas, he quickly got out of bed still wearing his work clothes. Joseph walk toward his desk drawer and grabbed his gun, He stayed alerted. Looking in the kitchen, he saw a tall man behind all the smoke. He turned around and dropped a plate of toast. 

"Well, there goes breakf-.... Whoa Shit, Jojo!" It was only Sebastian.

Joseph put his gun down on the counter in addition, he sighed with relief

"Seb, what are you doing here? Nevermind, what's burning?" Joseph ran toward him and grabbed the fire extinguisher to put out the fire. "Glad you wo-" Sebastian stopped and was just starring at Joseph.

"What? Do I have a drool on my face?" Joseph whipped his mouth.

"Does that hurt?" Sebastian stepped forward as he was doing so Joseph was just looking at him with confusion. "Don't move!" Sebastian poked around his eye, the first poke Joseph twitched. "Ow!"

"Yup, you have a black eye!" Sebastian laughed and walked backwards.

"What?!" Joseph ran toward his restroom and looked in the mirror.

"God dammit! How am I suppose to go to work looking like this?" Joseph continued to look at himself. "That's why I bought you these. Sebastian pulled out a pair of black shades (glasses). "I can't see in them."

"Would you rather walk around and have people ask you what happen but you telling them 'I fell off a barstool'?

"You're right.."

"What are there's from?" Joseph looked at his hand. He saw stitches between his thumb and index finger.

"Were you really drunk off of three bottles of beer?"

"I'm sensitive with alcohol"

"I'll tell you later.." Sebastian walked out of the bathroom.

"Seb! What the fuck happened..." Joseph ran out of the restroom and after Sebastian 


	3. Partner-To-Partner Bonding

Joseph woke to a sudden bang on his door. He promptly rose from bed and raced toward the door. Without any thought he opened the door, seeing Sebastian covered in black and gray smoke, Joseph couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you try cooking again, Seb?"  

"Hey, shut up. Its is practice makes perfect"  
Joseph laughed to the point where he had tears falling.

"I've been living here for a month and a half now, and how many times have you set the fire alarm off?" Joseph leaned against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest.

"Shut up you asshole" Sebastian gave Joseph a smirk. "Change of subject, how's your eye doing?" Joseph lightly brushing his pale fingers across his black-bruised eye. "It still hurts but, it's healing" Sebastian gave a mild smile. "Good, Good. And your hand?" Joseph glanced at his hand for a second then Sebastian. "Getting the stitches out tomorrow" 

"Yeah, sorry about that. Why you in bed so early its like 7:30?" Sebastian was itching the back of his head.

"No reason, it's been a long day.."  
Sebastian gave a light cough, people who lived in the building gave Sebastian a disgusted look. "Can I help you?" Sebastian returned the look. "Don't have to be so rude, Seb" Joseph shook his head, while Sebastian shrugged his shoulders in response. "Go get changed. And comeback and I'll make dinner" Sebastian walked back to his room, he threw on a pair of sweatpants and a white undershirt. Walking barefoot, he arrived back at the Josephs' door. Sebastian smelled the delicious food coming from inside. 

Joseph came to the door. "Come in!" Sebastian saw cooking materials laid out on the table. As Sebastian was  reaching out to take a piece of chicken from the platter, Joseph slapped his hand away. "Ow! Damn, This seriously smells really good Jojo. What is it you're making?" He took a seat at the isle counter as he watch Joseph cook.

"Its called pineapple-barbeque chicken salad" Sebastian look at him with disgust.

"That sounds disgusting"

"Just wait 'till you try it." Joseph was cooking the chicken and shredding the parmesan. Few minutes passed, it was time to eat. "Am I going to die from eating this?" Sebatian looked down at the food then back at Joseph. "You are not going to die. Oh, be careful the chi-" 

"Shit! That's hot" Sebatian ate a strip of chicken from his plate. At apace he spit in his napkin.

"Chickens hot.." Joseph felt bad looking at Sebastians contorted face of pain. "Thanks for the late warning, Jojo!" Sebastian replied sarcastically. "Sorry, here the barbeque sauce should cool the chicken down." He drizzled the sauce over the salad, pineapples, and chicken. "This doesn't look right at all"

"Just eat the damn food Seb" Joseph laughed.

Sebastian punctured his fork into his food, "Here's goes nothing!" He shoved the fork into his mouth, he closed his eyes as he ate.

"How is it?" Joseph awaited for his response. His eyes blew open in surprise. "Holy hell! Jojo this pretty damn good." 

"Well, I'm glad that you like it!" Joseph took a sip from his glass. Sebastian devoured the food.

"We should seriously do this more often, like just us two having a laugh, partner-to-partner bonding time" Sebastian suggested with a full mouth."

Joseph shrugged his shoulders, "What was that? I couldn't hear over you simultaneously chomping loudly. To top that, with your mouth full" Joseph removed his napkin from aside him and rubbed his mouth in circles.  _Gulp!_ The food disappeared in one gulp. "As I was saying, we should have a dinner bonding night"

"I don't know, Seb. Who's going to be cooking?"

"Yes, we both will take turns cooking!"

"Are you crazy! You might as well drizzle gasoline around the building and set it on fire."

Sebastian leaned back in his chair. Joseph continued to eat his food. "Alright, we'll do it. But, as long as  _I_ will be the only one to cook" Joseph leaned in over the table. "Fine, come to think of it, you should teach me how to cook" Sebastian grabbed a tooth pick, and started to etch it between his teeth. Joseph sat quietly, drinking his water, until Sebastians words hit him.

Joseph choked on his water and began to laugh, "T-Teach you how to cook? Are kidding? You can hardly listen to my orders at work" Joseph took the last sip of his water. "Your orders are absurd, telling me not to pursue a suspect wh-" He was interrupted by that rough sound of Josephs voice, "Correction,  _Suspects._ Its plural. Besides, there was five of them and only two of us, we had to wait for back-up. For my safety and yours too."

Sebastian sighed, "Its not about our safety, its about the people of Krimson City safety" Joseph sat in silence after that remark. Sebastian shot a look that could only be described as  _That's right, I made you shut up._ Joseph just sat there, he couldn't accept that fact that he lost what should've been an easy victory.

"So, how about it Jojo" Sebastian held out his rough hand.  

Joseph sparked a idea, "On one condition, you have to abide by rules at work"

"Lemme think about it.."

"Don't think about it too much, you'll hurt yourself" Joseph smirked.

"Fuck you jojo...Deal" Joseph grabbed his hand, as he was shaking it he felt the grip tighten. Hearing the crack of all his knuckles, he quickly tried to pry his hand off of his. 

"Let me go!" Sebastian let go.

"Well, what can I say your hands are really soft Jojo..." Joseph felt his face heating, he only showed a bit of pink. Not enough for Sebastian to see.

"You bastard!" Sebatian chuckled enviously at Joseph. "Well, okay then. Your training begins now. C'mon get up!"

"Wait, what! Now?" Joseph once again grabbed his hand an pushed him over into the kitchen. "I was hoping to start, maybe like tomorrow." Joseph grabbed all the ingredients needed to make what he wanted Sebastian to make. "...Alright, I got this. How hard can this be" He expressed his nervousness through his words. "What are we making?" He overlooked Josephs shoulder and saw chocolate chips, eggs, oil, and a pan. "Cookies? Pfft, that's too easy. I thought it would be something challenging" 

"Oh, we'll see about that" Joseph continued to organized the ingredients.

 

_____________

 

The clock read 9:36, Sebastian made four batches of cookies so far. Two of them he burnt, One of them, He forgot the eggs. God who know what he did to the fourth batch. Joseph sighed,"...Seb, this is our last box. The life of these cookies are in your hands" Sebastian smiled nervously. "Whew, okay I can do this" Joseph just sat back and watched as Sebastian started to mixed the ingredients. 

"Don't forget the eggs, and set the timer!"

"Jo, shut up. I'm already nervous as is." Sebastian cracked the eggs into the bowl and started mixing. After a good minute he put the batter into the oven.

"How do you think you did on this one?"

"I don't know, let's hope it doesn't set on fire"

"Yeah, because I didn't give you permission to set my house on fire" Joseph tried his best to calm his partner. After twenty-five minutes of talking, the timer went off. He awaited over the oven. "You ready to see my crappy cooking masterpiece?"

"You don't beli- you know what, just open the damn oven" Sebastian looked away and only to reveal the cookies in the oven. Joseph reached in and took them out. "Hmm, not bad Seb!" He stopped glaring in the other direction. "WAOOO!" The sound of his celebration startled Joesph. Sebastian raised his hand,"I think this deserves a high five" Joseph raised his and slapped his hand with the other.

Sebastian, without any cautious he grabbed a cookie. as he did so the sharp burning pain pinched him in the palm.  _Oh god, Sebastian you don't notice your surroundings do you.._ Sebastian let a groan out, a painful sounding groan.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I am Fine" he muffled his words ever so quietly. "You just don't grab food that's been obviously sitting ton the oven for more than twenty minutes" 

A few minutes past,"Now, you can eat them, Seb." Sebastian was thrilled to try his marvellous creation.

"Mmm, these are not that bad" Joseph muttered under the sound of him chowing down the delicious cookie.

"Yeah, thanks for having faith in me Jojo" He said sarcastically and grinned.

"Uh, you have a little-" Sebastian pointed to the corner of his mouth and started to brush, as is there something there.

"Wha" Joseph was busy eating, so he didn't hear him. "Here, let me see.." Sebastian reached for his napkin, grabbed Joseph by the chin. He tilted his head in a direction to see the stain better. Joseph was in an awkward state, he sat still, his body froze. As Sebastian was rubbing in small circles, he was looking at him as his face had a touch of pink to it. He just smiled, and then stopped.

"..You had chocolate on your uhh, face"

"Y-Yeah thanks" Joseph tried to fight the pink from his face.

"Well, thanks for dinner and the cooking lessons" Sebastian stood from his seat. 

"Oh, yeah a-anytime" Joseph stood from his chair itching the back of head. "Its getting late so I should get to bed" Joseph walked him over to the door,"Goodnight, Jojo" He closed the door behind him. Joseph walked toward his room, and laid in bed.  _Dammit Joseph! Not now, I can't. Not for him, Not Sebastian._ Joseph went to sleep peacefully.

 

_________

 

Joseph woke to another banging on the door, he grunted and got up. Not realizing it was 7:45 in the morning, Sebastian looked up to only stare down his partner, only seeing him in a tank top and shorts. "So, I guess your going to work like that? I wouldn't mind, I've seen been in more awkward situations than this" Joseph took his time slowly processing his words,  _Right! I forgot I have a job._   He jumped and ran toward his room. "Dammit, I forgot" He threw on a black pants, white dress pants, a tie and black vest. "Your badge.." Sebastian looked oh so casual, "Right" Joseph ran around scavenging around for anything he could possibly need and left. 

Half way to the station, Sebastian kept glancing at Joseph. "I've never seen you in a rush before, like ever." 

"Oh, haha funny" Joseph gave Sebastian an ugly smile to show him his disgust in his awful words. They arrive with five minutes to spare, as they got out Joseph looked at Sebastian, "How do I look, Honestly."

"Like a piece of shit," Sebastian couldn't help but laugh, "I'm kidding, you look adorable in your suit"

"Oh shut up, Seb" 

"You asked for honest opinion and I gave it to ya'"

Its was just another day on the job for the both of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be published on 4/9, hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a Kudos, and comments as well.


	4. Two Month-iversary

"Ugghhhhh!" Joseph was getting irritated by the sounds of Sebastian grunting.

"What time are we leaving this place?" Sebastian asked with tiredness.

"The chief said once we finish our ppaperwork from this last case we worked on" Joseph kept his pen to his paper and continued to work. "Which reminds me what time should I come over?" Sebastian anxiously asked.

"Hmmm, eight should be fine" He ran his leather covered hand through his black hair to push back any loose hairs. "Okay that give at least two hours for me to cook, great!" Sebastian had one meal on his mind he wanted to cook. "Why what's going to take two hours to cook?" Joesph ask with curiosity. 

"Oh, it's nothing" Sebastian stood from his chair and walked over to Joseph. 

"Alright, -" He was cut off by Sebastian rubbing his hand on his hair, messing it up. "Dammit Seb!" Then he walked out of the room to go get a cup of coffee, Sebastian loved to mess around with Joseph. 

He arrived back at the office, Joseph still working diligently. Sebastian sat in his chair taking a few sips of his coffee before getting back to work. Every few minutes or so, they both exchange side glance. Or at least when the other was not looking. It was barley 3:16 pm.

 

_________________

 

"Time to leave finally!" Joesph leaned back in his chair and sighed. He raised from his chair, grabbed his jacket, and left for the elevator.

They made it to the main floor, "I'll drive" Joseph suggested. They both got in and drove home. "To be honest, this is probably the longest I've had a partner" Joseph was shocked,  _Two months!?_ "Wow, really?" Joseph laughed. "There are not many officers who can deal with my shit, your the only one. So you better feel pretty Damn special, Jojo"

"I would see why they all left" Joseph teased. 

"Okay, Mr. Perfect how long have you had a partner?" Sebastian turned toward the driver. "Well, at my last job, I got along with a lot of my partners I've had. Hmm, I'd say about 3-4 years" Joseph pulled into the driveway and they both got out. "Wow" 

"Yeah, it's not that special" they made it into the elevator and rode up.

Arriving at their destination, the two parted, "Well, I'll see you at eight o'clock"

_______________

 

"Chow Mien, okay. Why couldn't it be something like hamburgers, why Chinese food, never mind I would see why, cause he's Asian"

Sebastian got all the ingredients to start, he put the noodles in water to let them boil, he began to cut the vegetables and cook them. He checked the noodles simultaneously. Closing his eyes and sighed, "I hope this turns out well"

On the other hand Joseph got done boiling the lasagna noodles, soon after, he smothered it with the sauce an layered it by noodle and sauce then cheese.

"I hope this turn out great!" The two got done with both meals, Sebastian couldn't resist but, he tried out his chow mien, "God, that's delicious!" He wrapped up the food and walked over to Josephs apartment. Sebastian knocked on the door, Joseph walked at apace toward the door.

"Welcome! Come on in"

"What is that smell? Its smells delicious!" Sebastian walked in and slipped off his shoes. He placed his food on the table next to Josephs dish.

"Beer?"

"Ahh, yes please" Sebastian tossed him a beer.

"Ready to eat?" Sebastian opened his beer bottle. "I'm starving!" At the same time the two both revealed their dish. Laughing nervously at each other, "I thought you'd want your favourite food once in awhile" Sebastian voiced.

"I thought you would too, ha"

"I absolutely love lasagna, thanks Jojo!" "Tell me how my Chow Mien tastes like, here" Sebastian handed a plate to Joseph and a pair of chopsticks.

"Am I going to die from eating this Seb?" Joseph took a fork full of noodles and looked at Sebastian.

"Jojo, just shut up and tell me how it is" He laughed and ate the food. Joseph was surprised that Sebastian cooked this on his own. "Oh my god, Seb!" He took another fork full of his food and devoured it. As Sebastian took another sip of his beer he ate some of the lasgna. The two loved each others food.

 

_____________________

 

They finished dinner and they sat, drank, and talked. Sebastian was on his fourth bottle of beer Joseph was on his second bottle of beer.

"So wait, you embarrassed yourself in front of school asking her to Prom?" Joseph giggled.

"Yeah, stupid right?" "No, I find it adorable, I never took you as a softy"

"Well, that was long ago, so don't expect anything of me Jojo. Any who, I see your black eyes gone"

"Yeah, people at the station kept asking me 'What did you do to Sebastian to get that?' Joseph voice cracked in between words. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, that hurts to think people think I did that" Sebastian took a long sip from his bottle and moved to the next one.

"But, I told them it was from someone else" Joseph said with nervousness. Sebastian laughed. "When was the last time Jojo got into a fight?"

The question made Joseph think for awhile, Sebatian was a bit inpatient. "Um, I tend to exclude myself from violence"

"So, you're never been in a fight ever?"

"Yeah, I'm not a person who finds someone to pick a fight with"

"Okay, lets see how you respond if your in one, c'mon get up. Show me your best defense" Joseph and Sebastian stood from the living room couch.

"Okay, hit me" He had both hands in front clenched together. "I'm not going to hit you Seb, besides your drunk you need to get some sleep" He knew he wouldn't be able to punch him if he asked or not. Sebastian was getting tried of Josephs 'i can't do it' crap. "Jojo, hit me" Sebastian responded with a irritated voice. "Seb, I said I don't wanna!"

"Joseph, Hi-" All Joseph could here was him grunting in pain when he punched him in the stomach, "Shit, Seb are you okay!" He knelt down on one knee and placed his palm on the small of his back, "First rule, n-never be concerned your op-opponent," Sebastian suggested breathlessly, suddenly he grabbed Joseph by his foot and pulled him, he fell flat on the floor.

"..Ow" Sebastian crawled on top of Joseph, grabbed both of his wrists and pressed to the ground. Joseph started to laugh.

"You taught me how to cook, I'll teach you how protect yourself" Sebastian smiled and Joseph continued to laugh. "Your laugh is adorable, it hypnotizes me.." Joseph began to laugh nervously, his heart was racing. _Can he hear it? My heartbeat is so loud I can hear and feel it._ Sebastian began to lean in closer, too close to where they can feel each other breaths, when he got too close he slipped out from under him "S-Seb, we should get some sleep. Its getting late"

Joseph was a nervous wreck, he was flustered and pink. "Y-Yeah, you're right, Do you need help wi-"

Sebastian gestured toward the kitchen. "N-No, it's alright. I got it." Sebastian slipped his shoes on and as he was about to leave he turned toward Joseph.

"Hey, Seb. Happy two months!"

"Right back at'cha!" Joseph was breathing like he just finished a marathon (What was that?! Was he going- No that can't be. I don't think he feels the same way) _What was that?! Was he going- No that can't be- I don't think he feels the same way._ He went to his room and tried to take his mind off of it. Sebastian made it back to his apartment and undressed and went to his room,  _What the hell were you thinking? I'm such a dumbass to think be feels the same way._


	5. Third Times the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Joseph go on there first date! But as what? Friends? Lovers? Read to find out.

"I'm so glad today's the last day of work, the the weekends here" Joseph sighed followed by leaning back in his chair. Sebastian chuckled in response. "Hey Jojo, are you doing anything tomorrow?" Joseph continued to be in his own paradise land. "Um, I don't think so. What's up, Seb?" Sebastian coughed twice before taking the response into his own head.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie or something?" Sebastian would've sworn his words came out a but twitchy. Silence fell to the room while Joseph sat their thinking.

"Oh my gosh is Sebastian Castellanos asking me on a date?" Joseph pretended to be shocked.

"Well, that's if you want it to be" Sebastian threw a smirk towards Joseph.

"I-I was joking"

"No, that's fine with me"

"Ha, you have to pay me in then"

"That's alright "Sebastian winked.

"So, what movie do you have in mind, Seb?" Joseph continued to be in his own little relaxation era. "Its up to to you Jojo" Sebastian flicked a pencil at Joseph.

He flinched when it hit his head, sitting up in his chair, he covered his head with his palm. "Ow, the lead poked my scalp" Joseph laughed, he crumbled a piece of paper and threw it. It hit his face, "Shit Jojo. You poked my eye, ow" Sebastian rubbed his eye, he removed his hand.

He looked at Joseph. Joseph looked back and saw his eyes watering up and getting red. He rolled over to him, "Here, let me see" Joseph reached his hand out and placed his index finger on his eyelid and his thumb beneath his eye. "Okay, don't blink. I'm going to gently blow into your eye" Joseph made direct eye contact with Sebastian. He began to blow into his eye ever so slightly, "You know, your handsome up close" Josephs heart started to beat a bit faster, as he started to slowly process the words that came out of Sebastians mouth.

Then, it began to slow down. He continued to blow into his eye, then, Sebastian placed a hand on his right thigh. _His hands are warm._ Sebastian began to lean in close as Joseph stopped blowing into his eye.

He was shocked and didn't move an inch, his heart was racing. Suddenly, Kidman walked in and saw the both of them quickly stand up, "Um, the chief called us in For a meeting" Kidman looked at them with that 'what the fuck' face. "Okay, w-we'll be right over" Kidman walked out of the room and left the door open. "Ready?" Sebastian sighed. "Y-Yeah" Joseph walked out not saying another word.

__________

Joseph sat there for what felt like hours, taking notes, his hand began to cramp up by giving the pen a death grip. So, he stopped for a bit, he's good at listening and memorizing what people say.

He sat there staring at the chief, until his eyes dozed off to Sebastian and his mindset went off to what happened the other night and what happened in their office, _Why is it that every time I'm around him he acts stupid, I mean it's adorable. Joseph stop. Do get to ahead of yourself. Its just probably his hormones acting up. Wait, he did once when we had dinner, and now a few moments ago. I do--_ His thoughts faded when Sebastian looked to his side and saw Joseph looking directly at him, he finally got out of the trans and looked away.

He began to write as if he wasn't looking at him. The meeting continued for another five minutes.

"So, how about it?" Sebastian slipped one hand into his pocket and continued to walk with Joseph.

"Uh, I do want to see Furious 7" Joseph murmured.

"Okay, Furious 7 it is then, I haven't seen it either"

"What time are going to meet me?"

"Remember we both agreed that this was a date," Sebastian teased.

"Whoa, stop yourself right there, when did this turn into a 'we' compromise" Joseph placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

___________

 Joseph sat in their shared office working on paperwork when the chief walked in and said, "Your shifts over, have a great rest of the week detectives""You too, Chief" Joseph turned his head to Sebastian who was ssleeping, shaking his shoulder Sebastian jumped up and wiped the drool off of his face.

"Ready to leave, Seb?"

"Aleady? Time flew by quick"

"Yeah because you were asleep half the time" Joseph tossed him his beige trench coat.

"Here," Sebastian took his coat as he was making his way toward the elevator. "You heading home after this?" Sebastian spoke with curiosity.

"Uh, no going to go grab some stuff on the way home" Joseph didn't turn around as he spoke to him. "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow Jojo"

"Y-Yeah, see ya"

______________

Joseph began to think on the drive home. _This can't be happening, why? You just have to stand your distance from him tomorrow and everything will be fine, stop over reacting Joseph. Your probably getting the wrong impression._ Joseph took deep breaths and walked to his apartment.

"Mm.." The scent of his food caught Josephs attention, he was eager to make it back to his apartment to finally eat.

Arriving at his apartment, he slipped off his shoes, threw on some comfortable clothes, and sat in front of his TV and ate. The thoughts came back again, _He can't possibly feel the same way, that's too risky. Besides, were men and we are just partners. What if he's--_ Joseph stopped and switched off the TV and went to bed.

__________________

"BLEEP! BLEEEP!" Joseph swears that alarm clock sounds like someone screaming loudly. He rose from his bed and went into the kitchen to cook breakfast, he was relieved today was his day off. Joseph hardly had and days off so he didn't really have nothing to do. _What to do?_ "KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK" His body jumped to the sound of someone at the door. "Jojo, are you up?" He made his way to the door, and opened it.

"Hey, Seb?"

"Are you doing anything, during the day?" Sebastian stood in a awkward position.

"No, come in, I was just making breakfast" Joseph looked like a bum, all he had on was his boxers and a white ndershirt and gestured him in.

"Well, considering you barely moved here. They have this tour, where you view all the important monuments"

"Really? Walking isn't my thing though" Joseph had his back to Sebastian as he cook eggs.

"And I was wondering, if y-you wanted to um, come with me?" Joseph knew he was trying his best to ask him. Joseph laughed, "Yeah, sure. Let me get ready. Here, do you want eggs and bacon?" He held a pan over a plate that was in front of him. "Yeah sure, I'm starving" Sebastian smiled and began to eat.

"I'm going to get ready, then we'll leave" Joseph placed the pan back on the stove and disappeared into the hallway. Sebastian nodded as he began to stuff his mouth with eggs, toast and bacon. The restroom was diagonally in front of where Sebastian was sitting, Joseph made his way into the restroom.

He did correctly close the door right and began to undress. The view from between the door and door frame caught his eye. Sebastian choked on his food when Joseph was down is underwear and his shirt was off. Joseph began to speak from the restroom, Sebastian didn't care for what he said. He was hypnotized by the view.

"Seb? Are you still there?" He snapped out and continued to eat. "Y-Yeah, I'm still here." "What time does the tour start?" Joseph yelled. "U-Um,"

Sebastian looked down at his watch, "In 15 minutes"

"Damnit, okay. I'm almost done then we'll leave"

While Joseph was getting ready Sebastian sat their eating and smiling...

 

**_To be continued..._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late post, didn't have time. Having finals this week and the week after that. Stories should be posted on time now. The next one will be posted on 5/9, which is part two of this story. Thank for reading!


	6. Moments Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title explains it all.

It had been hours since Sebastian had began his tour, here and there, he'd stop for a smoke break, or even revisit a few sights. Never the less, Joseph was enjoying himself. He felt replenished. Seeing his new city, his new home.

The Detective enjoyed what sights he had seen with Sebastian, snapping a few pictures once in a while, or when he saw something he enjoyed. "Pictures, Jojo? " Sebastian questioned, cocking a brow at the male. Oda felt red handed, and smiled shyly as a dry chuckle surpassed his lips. "It's a better way to reserve memories, Seb." Joseph replied, tinkering with the throw away camera. Did he crank it and listen to the click.

Sebastian pondered Joseph's words, even pulled them into consideration. Before Joseph-had a chance to even speak, was he yanked aside, feeling an arm around his neck did he gasped and go wide eyed. "Seb!" he yelped, only to see a white flash, and go monetarily blind. Rubbing his eyes did he blink away the floating orbs, and turn to see Sebastian smiling wide at the him. "had to get a picture, ah.. Sorry Jojo." he rubbed the back of his neck before handing over the camera, slicking his hair back, did he feel his cheeks ablaze.

Joseph and Sebastian came direct eye contact, and for a split second, the two felt the air thicken. "We should..we should keep going. " Sebastian spoke, nodding to the trail as he began to walk.. Joseph paused as he looked down at the wind up camera within his gloved hands, he smiled. And looked up before charging after his partner. Joseph admired the side of Sebastians face, his rugged features stood out. And he continued to snap pictures.

The two came across a small booth with the words that read, "Take photos here!" Sebastian merely could make out the words, as he squinted he pulled Joseph toward booth. "Let's go!" Sebastian stepped in first, then Joseph followed behind.

"Try to at least be enthusiastic about this, Jojo" Sebastian spoke as he looked at the camera. The screen began to count down from five, the two smiled, the next round of pictures were of them showing there silly side. It was time for the last picture, there laughs were contagious. Laughing at each other stupid faces, then it began to die down. The time began to countdown.

_Five_

The two smiled nervously at each other, Sebastian began to lean in slowly once more.

_Four.. Three_

Josephs smiled turned flat, andhe began to shift his glare to Sebastians lips to his eyes. Joseph slowly leaned in.

_Two_

There lips met, Joseph lightly layed his leather gloved hand to the side of Sebastians cheek.

_One.._

Sebastians hand intertwined with the youngers black locks , their lips parted and both were breathing heavily. As the air was getting heavy, Sebastian pressed his forehead to his parnters. Looking at the screen it stated, "Your photos are directly under the payment slot" Joseph slightly bit his own lower lip and sighed.

"We have to go, there's-" He swallowed his words, "there's people waiting"

As Joseph shuffled out of the booth, he was weak to the knees. Sebastian picked up the picture, as he did he smiled, "Here, keep it" he handed the picture to Joseph. Joseph was still flustered, his heart was still racing. The glasses were sliding down his nose from the sweat produced from his body heat, he pushed them back up.

"C'mon there's something I want to show you" he gestured once more to the path ahead. Joseph walked in front of Sebastian.

**STOP READING! PLAY THIS SONG ON REPEAT: WITH YOU ALWAYS BY THE AFTERS**

After a good few minutes of walking, they made it to a stand with lanterns, "I'll take three.." Sebastian handed the money to the cashier and he handed them three lanterns, "Lets go, I found us a perfect spot" The younger man followed the older into grass and there was a river near by.

Joseph, as usual, began to exam the place, seeing a boat, Sebastian hopped in and waited for Joseph to get in,"You getting in?" He held out his hand, and looked at him with a smile.

"A boat ride, Seb?" Joseph smiled, "and I'm capable of getting in a boat" He got in and held onto the lanterns tightly.

The time was 7:16, as As Joseph knew, he was ecstatic he went on this date with Sebastian, it was better then going to the movies. The boat began to move and it sway with the water, wind was nice and perfect. Hearing the water, calming, and romantic.

Joseph sat back enjoying the sunset, "what are we doing with these, Sebestian?" Joseph raised an eyebrow toward his partner, "Just wait... we are almost there" Sebastian grunted as he rowed the boat once more.

Five minutes passed, Sebastian began to slow down, the sunset was on the verge of hiding behind a group of willow trees, "Perfect-"

"What is this pla-" Sebastians finger pressed against Josephs mouth, he cocked an eyebrow to the other.

"Shhh, look" He looked off toward the sunset and pointed, Joseph pushed his hand away from his mouth. "Wow! This is the most amazing view I've ever seen..." Sebastian smiled and looked at Joseph adore the view.

"The good thing about this is, is that I'm here to see it with you..." Joseph smiled,

"Sebastian stop saying cheesy stuff like that, it doesn't fit you"

"I'm being serious, there is no one else I'd rather enjoy this view with" Sebastian slowly laid his hand atop of Josephs and intertwined his fingers with his own. Oda shot his glare to there hands and began to blush. The other detective smiled as Joseph accepted his touch, the sun began to lower. The Night began to sneak up past the sun, not so long after, darkness began to fill the sky.

Stars appeared on by one, "Its time" Sebastian pulled out his light and Joseph handed him a lantern.

"Do you know how to work this, Seb?"

"Yeah, you light the thingy with this and.. yeah" His words slowly toned down, Sebastian obviously didn't know how to work this.

"Here let me see, I'll light this one" Smiling a politely took it from his hands. Joseph light the inside and it began to float, as it floated he stared at it smiling, "Whoa, this is amazing" Looking at the atmosphere, he saw other lanterns floating free. "Now your turn" He hands Castellanos a lantern and the lighter, "light it here" he points directly at it. Sebastian did as he was told, and let it go. It slowly floated away, after seconds of watching his dissipate into the night sky.

Sebastian looked down at the one lantern "The last one.." and sighed.

"Here, you can light it" Joseph pushed it toward Sebastian.

"Hah, I was kinda... hoping the we can do... this one together?" Sebastian itched the back of his neck, "Y-Yeah" Joseph was speechless, _What is this feeling my heart is racing, I want to feel his touch, his lips, his hands in my hair._  Sebastian light the last lantern, and grabbed Josephs hand and held it, "Ready?" Sebastians face was illuminated by the lanterns light, Joseph smiled and nodded.

The two detectives raised their hands once more with the lantern, Joseph has never felt this way before, his heart felt like it was going to burst. After watching the lantern along with others go in many directions, there eyes met. Sebastian leaned in followed by Joseph too.

Sebastian lightly placed his hands on Josephs cheek. There lips met once more, Sebastian loved the idea of being with Joseph. He didn't want this moment to end, moments like this shouldn't be stopped, The lanterns floated freely away, there lips parted for air, "I love you, Seb" Sebastian couldn't help but pull him in for a more compassionate deep kiss, Joseph grabbed hold of Sebastians wrist, "I love you too" he felt flustered from just the kiss.

Lanterns began to float around them as they began to lower themselves.

____________

They arrived on the floor of there apartments, Sebastian hated goodbyes. He walked Oda to his apartment, "You know I can walk myself" Joseph inserted his key in the lock.

"Just wanted to make sure you came home safely, you know the kidnapping rates have gone up"

"You live 6 doors down from mine" Finally he unlocked the door and entered his apartment, "Well, any who, thanks for tonight. I had a really great time" Joseph laid his gloved hand on his shoulder and pecked a kiss on his cheek.

"Y-Yeah, anytime"

"Well, goodnight, Seb" saying as he turned the other way.

"Hey, glasses" He wrapped his arms around Josephs waist and pulled him in for one last kiss, this time it's lasted a while.

"Goodnight, glasses"

"Glasses? That's a new one" He adjusted his glasses. Sebastian slowly unraveled himself and step back slowly.

Joseph smiled, "Okay Sebastian goodnight" Joseph closed the door slowly and bit his lip as he locked the door, "Oh my god" the two voiced together as the made it back to there apartments.

Sebastian was satisfied with what happened, so was Joseph. There life's began a new chapter, the third times a charm...

 

**_The End!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I got so many hits thank you! This was worth it. Special thanks to Marie (Sebas_Butt_Chan) she was a huge help with this story, thank you so much. She is on kik, btw.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, this was the last chapter! I really enjoyed writing for you guys


End file.
